Periodical Emotions
by Angel-4rom-Heaven
Summary: When Beast Boy and Cyborg decide to play a prank on Raven for April Fools Day, Beast Boy ends up being dragged to Nevermore once again, only to find that Raven's emotions are acting more than a little strange...BBxR, slight SxR RomanceComedy
1. Chapter 1

It's Angel-4rom-Heaven, back 4rom the grave with another fanfic! (Bet you didn't see that one coming..)

Ok, this is my first Teen Titans story! And, just so you know, this does not, I repeat, DOES NOT mean I'm forgetting about And Life Goes On.

And, now four the story.

Chapter 1:

The room was pitch black, except for a small light that was shining on two figures. One was short and green and the other was a tall mixture of blue and brown. They were both smiling so hard that it was almost scary. "Ok, I've got all the things we need for our 'special day' right here…." said the short, green figure, pointing towards a large, black sack almost invisible in the shadows. He spread out a detailed map of the Titan's Tower, on a small black table. The taller figure began rubbing his hands together, while jotting down notes on the various papers as his smile got bigger and bigger. (As if that were even possible.)

Along with the map were three titan's secret files, back-round information and daily schedules. Anyone looking in on them would have thought they were either, a: crazed, creepy stalkers, B: mad serial killers or C: simply all of the above.

But the funny part was that they were D: neither, and the two figures, who sat scheming in the dark black room, turned out to be the people you would have least expected: two members of the Teen Titans.

While all this scheming was going on, a shocked girl froze with wide green eyes (and a mustard bottle in her hand) just outside the dark black room, as the sound of loud malicious laughter echoed throughout the Titan's tower. It echoed off every wall, shaking the other two titans awake.

The laughter continued as Robin, shot up out of his bed and rushed down the stairs while Raven materialized through the floor, wearing a grumpy expression as she joined her green-eyed Tameranian friend.

As the menacing and loud laughter continued, the three titans, still in their pajamas, took one quick look at the door then one confused look at each other, until curiosity took over them and Robin kicked down the door.

Beast Boy and Cyborg finally stopped laughing and froze, as they looked up at the three figures standing in the now open doorway. Looks of terror appeared on their faces as they thought, 'Oops…maybe we should have been quieter...'

They remained rooted to the spot with surprised wide-eyed faces that three titans in the door way mirrored. Slowly, the stunned, shocked faces of the titans in the doorway turned into angry hostile ones as they realized it was Beast Boy and Cyborg who woke them up.

"Beast Boy, what in the world could **you** possibly be up doing at 3 o'clock on a Saturday morning?" barked Raven loudly as she glared at Beast Boy suspiciously. "Uh….hem…..heh…. Cyborg, and I were just playing that new game he bought me last week!", said the shortest titan laughing nervously, and trying to stay calm, "Weren't we, Cyborg?" Beast Boy said elbowing him in the stomach. His partner in crime, A.K.A Cyborg just rubbed the back of his head grinning, "Sure we were! You know how much we love that game!", said Cyborg! Raven gave them a sly look, "Really?" she said with her arms crossed.

"Of course we were!" said Beast Boy hoping she would believe them.

"Hmmmm….. then explain to me why you're here, locked up in this small storage closet, and the Game Station is all the way over there in the living room…..two rooms away." Beast Boy and Cyborg, who could come up with no answer to this question, instead tried to ease their way around the three titans, hoping, with no success, that they could make a run for it; only serving to agitating Raven even further. Now, we all now Raven's patience isn't very long at all, but Robin's is even shorter, especially after being woken up by idiots laughing on a Saturday morning...

As much as Robin tried to keep calm, his patience was just too short…..And so the two loud mischief-makers ended up being shouted at for several hours, until the sun came out, drying the spit off their faces. While Robin finally felt his voice go hoarse. Long before that, Raven had already headed back into her own room. She sat on her bed with her feet tucked under her and glanced up at the calendar. The square with a big red dot stood out marking the day, 1 day before April Fools Day. '_Just 6 more days and it will all be over…'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That's the real end of chapter 1. I know right know it seems kinda weird and all, but it should make sense around the second or third chapter.

So, how did you like it? There's one simple, easy way for you to tell me...review!

I don't want 2 give away any spoilers but, if you're a girl, you should know what's going on with Raven... but feel free to ask me any questions that you have!

Until next chapter,

Angel-4rom-Heaven

Ps. Remember 2 review!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel-4rom-Heaven- Thanks goes out to the two reviews I got for the first chapter!

Baby05 – Thanks 4 the review and C U at school XD

IGAF-kun – Thanks 4 the support and I'm glad you think so! XD

It would **_REALLY_** be nice to get some more reviews this chapter……… '

Chapter 2 of Periodical Emotions-

She took a tiny step back as she admired her work._ 'I hope it's enough…_' she thought, as she lowered her glowing, green hands. Knowing Beast Boy and Cyborg's unbelievable pranks and never-ending jokes, nothing was ever enough to keep them away, especially today… The bright-haired alien looked back at her bolted door with a metal-welded frame, before falling back tiredly onto her magenta bed.

Usually, Starfire never locked her door and scarcely even thought about bolting it, but today was different. It was the eve, of the one-day-a-year when the small Titan's tower, held more chaos and confusion than the entire Jump City; it was the eve of April Fool's Day.

It was like this every year, or at least on every April Fool's Day. Being the jokers they were, Beast Boy and Cyborg just couldn't resist torturing the three titans with hundreds of thousands of whoopee cushions, which ended up under every chair, millions of water buckets, which appeared on top of every doorway, and countless tubes of toothpaste that managed to appear on people's faces every morning despite the Titan's locked doors. On top of that came their once-in-a-blue-moon in depth pranks, which made you wonder whether Beast Boy was as dumb as he looked or if Cyborg did more than play video games. It was enough to drive anyone crazy! One year the pranks were so bad that Robin ended up with Kitty (4rom Date With Destiny) calling the Titan Tower about every 3 minutes and stalking them every time they left the tower. In the end, Starfire got so mad that Kitty ended up being shot over the Titan's tower and into the water by green starbolts and was never seen in Jump City again.

This year, however, ever since Beast Boy and Cyborg's loud echoing laughter had caused the other titan's to discover them locked up in a small, black room at 3:00 in the morning, the other 3 titan's had preparing themselves for April Fool's Day. Robin was now training down in the gym's exercise room, but ten minutes ago, he had been upstairs, in his room installing the latest heat sensing devices and alarm motion detectors into the walls of his room, while Starfire kept her door welded by her green starbolts, choosing instead to use her window. In fact, it seemed the only titan not preparing for tomorrow (excluding Beast Boy and Cyborg) was Raven, who at that very moment was too busy with other problems to care…

Raven was upstairs in the bathroom that was located in between her own room and Beast Boy's room. She had been in there for 30 minutes now, and an aggravated green Beast Boy stood outside the door waiting. "Come on Raven! I really need to go…BAD!" He said as fidgeted wildly and his face turned red. Two minutes later, after Raven did not reply, Beast Boy gave up and ran down the hallway holding the front of his pants, as his face began to turn purple. Inside the bathroom, Raven stood looking down into the toilet her eyes wide, as a huge crash sounded in the distance. For a second Raven had thought her heart had stopped beating, while she still stood looking down into the now red toilet bowl.

(Sorry, if you're a boy and are a little uncomfortable with what is going on… If you have, no idea of what is going on then you can write to me in a review and I'll be happy to answer. )

Ten minutes later, a flustered Raven appeared at the Tameranian's door, feeling the need to talk to another female. They had what Starfire would call 'a girl talk' until 10:00, when a now reassured Raven started to feel sleepy and materialized back into her room. She fell asleep almost instantly, before realizing: tomorrow was April Fool's Day, and she had forgotten to lock her door…

The next day, after all the whoopee cushions were hidden beneath the seats, the buckets were in place and the toothpaste was at ready, the chaos begun.

Starfire, the teams only morning person woke up bright and early, at 6:00 sharp cheerfully pulling open her curtains greeting the morning sunshine… Only to have a bucket of mud dumped on her upon opening her door. Soon after a loud yell was heard from the Titan's leader as, he came to realize that the entire floor of his room had been coated with a sticky substance, which made it almost impossible to walk at least two steps without falling down. So, the morning progressed with Robin and Starfire being the main targets of Beast Boy and Cyborg's various pranks. Their plan was almost perfect, but so far they had pranked every single titan (including each other) except for one, who had not came out of her room all day; Raven. After another scheming session, in the dark black room, they came up with a plan- if Raven would not come to the pranks, they would have to bring the pranks to her… So twenty minutes later, armed with two bottles of pink dye, and three pink spray cans, Beast Boy and Cyborg crept down the hallway towards Raven's room, secretly smiling. When they reached the door, they decided it would be best if Cyborg stood as a lookout and Beast Boy went in alone seeing as Cyborg walked a lot louder than Beast Boy. They gently rolled the dye and bottles in, then a small, green fly slipped through the crack under the door. Once on the opposite side of the door, Beast Boy morphed back into a human as he picked up the bottles and advanced towards Raven's closet. He slipped in and closed the door, as he began to use the pink spray bottle, turning the once violet cloaks into bright pink ones. When he was done, he walked back out tiptoeing softly, so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping girl. He advanced towards Raven wearing a grin so wicked that he barely had time to notice the magical mirror she held in her hand, before a black vortex started ferociously sucking him in. He eyes widened as a loud scream escaped his mouth, "RRRRRRAAAAAAVVVVVVEEEEEEEENNN!"

, was the last thing he said before the vortex completely sucked him in. The mirror clattered to the floor as Raven suddenly woke up gasping loudly, she looked around the room. '_It was just a dream..' _she thought the drifted back to sleep.

End of chapter 2, Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I had no idea; my other chapters were so unbelievably short! ' Sorry 'bout that, it really annoys me when I read stories with short chapters... So today, I'll try to make up for it, and make this chapter longer XD

Review Responses

FutureMarine1000 –Thanks for the support! Ps. what do you have against Cyborg? 0o

DarkMoonFang –I updated! Don't eat me or throw you-know-what at me! XD It's REALLY bad for people's health…

Baby05 – Lol thanks 4 the review, SUAS!

Regrem Erutaerc –Wow! Thanks for all that information! XD Without it, I might not have been able to write this chapter! Thanks, and I'll try not to skip around like you were saying '

Fauna Greywolf – Lol, sorry about the girl talk, and don't worry- your not the only one who shudders at the thought…..shudder lol

IGAF-kun – Yay! Thanks for the continuous support and don't feel too bad about BB, he'll end up liking it there……eventually.

Thanks for all the reviews people, remember- you keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Chapter 3 of Periodical Emotions:

dedicated to Regrem Erutaerc for all of their help.

A black vortex opened up, spitting the short green shape-shifter out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

_plop _Beast Boy got up off the ground and looked around. 'Hey! This is the same place came to last time!' He thought, recognizing the black and red streaked sky and the four-eyed birds, the only real difference was that now there were pink rocks floating around instead of brown ones, and Raven's emotions were no where in sight.

"Hello?" "Is anyone there?" shouted Beast Boy, searching for any signs of life. He began walking along the rocks, when he heard a noise. He stopped. "Who's there?" he said as all the horror movies he ever watched began to run through his mind he turned back around. 'I must've just imagined it…' he thought and began walking again. 'There it is again!' he heard the sound again… He froze and began to look wildly around. The sound continued getting closer… He started panicking and began to run away from the sound, looking back over his shoulder.

As the sound got louder and louder, Beast Boy kept running. Now he could clearly make out the sound of footsteps, someone was following him. He morphed into a cheetah and kept running wildly.

"Hy-yah!" shouted a female voice. Suddenly, a green figure launched itself out of the black and red sky, kicking Beast Boy to the ground. "Ummph..." Beast Boy was morphed back into a human as his was smashed into the ground. "Score! One point for me, BB!" "I win the first round!" shouted a green-cloaked Raven as she signaled a thumbs up sign, and then looked down at Beast Boy. "Are you ok, BB?" she said looking worried, but at the same time triumphant "I didn't mean to actually hurt you, I was just playing around." She said as she helped Beast Boy up. Beast Boy's eyes went back into focus as he looked up at Bravery. Beast Boy, expecting to see the same emotion he saw in Nevermore was shocked by the sight. Bravery was still grinning while holding to fingers up, but now her flowing green cloak had been traded for…………..a dress? And not just any dress, but the shortest one Beast Boy had ever seen! Beast boy's mouth fell open and drool began to drip down his chin as Bravery stopped smiling. "Beast Boy, are you ok?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face. Beast Boy shook his head then nodded. "Yeah I'm ok….." said Beast Boy looking at her funny. " Um…. Bravery?" he said timidly. "Yeah, Beast Boy?" she asked looking at her nails. "Why are you wearing a dress?" She frowned,

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um… because your part of Raven: hater of anything feminine."

She laughed, and looked at him.

"Do you like it?" she asked seductively, as she took two steps closer to him. Beast Boy looked down at her short dress which seemed to get even shorter and shorter by the minute, and nervously laughed. "Heh heh." "Of course I do!" he said as he began to back up towards the end of the rock. "Then why are you all the way over there?" she replied getting closer and closer to him, "Then why don't you come closer?" she said now right in his face, their lips barely touching. A terrified look came over his face as he took another step back…….losing his balance and falling over the edge of the rock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I wonder where Beast Boy is…" said Robin sipping a cup of coffee, "I haven't seen him all day."

The Titans were gathered around the kitchen table. Raven was mixing her herbal tea, Cyborg was cooking bacon and Starfire was squirting mustard on a tiny strip of bacon. "He's probably still sleeping" said Robin. "That's probably why it's been so quiet all morning" remarked Raven adding sugar to her tea. "I agree" said Starfire, "This was the first morning I have ever enjoyed sleeping without the need for earplugs" She sipped some more mustard. "Same here" said Raven, "Do you think he's off somewhere planning another one of his foolish tricks?"

They all looked up at Cyborg who instantly sweat-dropped. "Cyborg" said Raven slowly, "Where's Beast Boy?"

Cyborg knew perfectly well what happened to Beast Boy and where he was, but about two minutes after Beast Boy had been sucked into the mirror, Raven had woke up again, leaving Cyborg with no choice but to come back later when the room was deserted. 'Think Cyborg think!' He turned around to the other titans wearing a smile as fake as Michael Jackson's nose and said, "Um, he just went out…..to the store to buy…..um…..some more….tofu! Yeah that's it!" he said "Heh heh…" Robin and Starfire merely shrugged and returned to their food, but Raven looked at Cyborg suspiciously as her eyes narrowed. "Uh, I think I'll just go and……um, go now" he said edging towards the kitchen door. Once he was near the door he smiled weakly then silently slipped out the kitchen running towards raven's room. After he left, Raven sighed and shook her head tiredly. 'Boys…' she thought as she sipped some more of her tea.

So………how was it? Read and review!

XD I'd like to say thanks again to Regrem Erutaerc for all the help you gave me! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Heh heh, sorry… I didn't get a chance to update yesterday as I planned because I was doing my last-minute-science article-summary-thingy and I wasn't allowed to go on the cp…. XP Now its time for…..

Review Responses 

DarkMoonFang – Lol, that's pretty much what I was thinking…. Thanks for the review!

Baby05 – Thanks for the tip and SSP! Lol, remember that?

Futuremarine1000 – Oh…thanks for the review and sorry about your stolen word!

I feel awfully random – Lol, I couldn't imagine it either! And don't worry about you-know-what, it happens to all of us. (Unfortunately...)

Fauna Greywolf – LMAO, just thinking about it makes me laugh too! Thanks for all your reviews and support!

IGAF-kun – Not if she kills BB first… Thanks!

Now the chapter begins…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 of Periodical Emotions

Beast Boy sat on a huge brown rock trying to sort out his confused thoughts. His head was spinning. 'Why was Raven's emotion in a dress?' 'Where was he?'

'How would he get back to the tower?'

'What was going on?'

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt a hand on his back.

"Hey BB!" a girl's voice said, "You ok?"

Beast Boy whirled around.

A girl identical to Raven, wearing a pink tank top and a matching skirt, was smiling down at him.

"Who are you?" he asked, eying her mini skirt.

"Don't you remember me?"

"…No"

"I'm Happy!" she exclaimed, "I was here last time you and Cyborg came!"

Beast Boy thought back.

**FLASHBACK**

_Happy was standing in her part of Nevermore along with a wide-eyed Beast Boy and Cyborg. A passing strawberry floated in front of them,_

"_This must be the place where air fresheners come from..." said a dazed Beast Boy._

_Happy laughed. _

"_You're laughing?" said Beast Boy, "At one of **MY** jokes?" _

"_Sure" said Happy, "I've always thought you were funny Beast Boy!" she added in an undertone, "But then again...looks aren't everything!" _

_She laughed again as Beast Boy's mouth fell open._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Two hours and 45 minutes laughter;

"Oh now I remember you!" Beast Boy finally said. He heard a sound, and looked down to see Happy sleeping soundly on the rock.

He sighed.

"Happy get up!"

She snored again and blew a bubble with her mouth. "Come on, I need you to take me back to the tower!" He shook her to wake her up. Then he looked down at her as she blew more bubbles. 'Hey,' he thought, 'she looks kinda cute from here…' A blush formed across is green face as he hesitantly reached down towards her. She moaned and his hand froze shortly as he heard her murmur something. He leaned closer. 'What did she say?' She sighed as she turned over and murmured again. This time he heard her clearly whisper his name. His blush deepened and he slowly backed away.

'Did she just say my name?' he shook off the thought and walked back over to her.

"Happy, wake up!" he said as shook her awake.

She yawned, stretched, then stood up, causing her skirt to ruffle and appear shorter, much to Beast Boy's pleasure.

"So…how do I get home?" he asked, trying to concentrate on her face.

"Awwwwww…. You're leaving already?" she asked putting on a puppy dogface.

"I have to go now or else Raven will kill me."

"Can't you stay and have a little fun before you go?"

"Listen, I'll just put it this way- if Raven finds out that I was in her mind, I would be one of those people on the back of milk boxes!"

"Please stay Beast Boy…."

"No, I have to go and-

But he stopped as he heard a loud noise.

Someone was shouting so loud that theycould be heard all the way in Nevermore...

"Cyborg, I'll give you one more chance to tell me- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

Cyborg cowered against the wall in front of atowering Raven.

"I was just, um…… checking the…. uh, you know……. Tower's door operating system!" he said, "Yeah that's it!"

Raven gave him a dry stare.

"Cyborg, if you do not tell me, in the next 10 seconds, why you were in my room, you will find out the hard way how many pieces it takes to rebuild a robot." She said menacingly, and began counting.

"10…

The robot stayed frozen still.

"9…

He began to sweat, should he rat out Beast Boy?

"8...

He began to panic.

"7…

What should he do?

"6…

He decided he would not rat out BB.

"5...

After all, Raven couldn't do that much harm to him….. could she?

"4…

"3…

"2…

He thought of what Raven had done to Doctor Light, and changed his mind.

"1….time's up!" she said glaring at him so ferociously he felt a chill through the blue metal. Raven began slowly advancing towards him, her eyes had changed to four blood red orbs and her hair was blowing wildly.

"Raven stop, I'll tell you!" he said a second before she got to him. Her eyes changed back as he said, "You might to sit down for this…" They sat on the bed as he took a deep breath and began the story…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I didn't write out the rest of the conversation between Raven and Cyborg, I have to go help my little sister with her science project…XP

So how was it? Review! Poor Beast Boy…

And check out Kit Spooner's The Man Without. It's a really good story and people keep trying to get her to update but, I think she stopped writing it…. sigh the first 3 chapters are still good.

Until Chapter 5: See you next time!

Angel-4rom-Heaven


	5. Chapter 5

Whew….. I probably spent more time (unwillingly) working on my 5-year-old sister's science project than I did on mine… Sorry about the holdup, it wasn't MY fault… glares at parents behind their back Anyways…

Review Responses

DarkMoonFang- BB + Happy-in-a-miniskirt X-mas colors! Ps. Hope you get better soon!

I feel awfully random- Do you mean he's really mentally retarded or just kinda slow? Ps. Thanks for the nice reviews!

Cheesebot12- Lol, if you like stories with Ravens emotions you should really read this story called 'A Raven Like No Other.

Ps. BB + Happy-in-a-miniskirt X-mas colors.

Baby05- SSP Stop stalking Pete. Remember what happened at lunch? LMAO, Marcellus is retarded…Suas!

TiGgErBaBy- Thanks!

Chapter 5 of Periodical Emotions

Cyborg was wrong when he thought he'd seen Raven at her worst… She now looked deadlier than ever before with four red eyes gleaming brightly, a dark, black aura surrounding her and her short violet hair streaming up behind her like a fire.

"Um… Raven are you ok?" he timidly asked trying not to upset her. She didn't answer; instead she turned around and marched out the door not even bothering to tell Cyborg to get out of her room. Cyborg looked back at her retreating figure, 'Poor Beast Boy….'

Back in Nevermore, Beast Boy and Happy were getting tired. They had walked all the way out of the place with the red and black sky, and into Happy's territory without taking a break.

Happy was used to this kind of exercise, but Beast Boy, who was accustomed to sitting on the Titan's couch all day, was not… and Happy was beginning to get annoyed – which rarely ever happened – at the oh-so-famous question he never stopped asking….

"Are we there yet?"

"No Beast Boy, were not there yet…"

A total of two seconds passed…

"How about now?"

"Nope, not yet..."

"But my feet hurt…" whined Beast Boy.

"Were almost there, stop whining…"'

"But can't we stop and rest?"

Happy tried to maintain her cheerful disposition while not giving in to Beast Boy's whining pleas. She looked back at Beast Boy's pleading face and sighed…

"Ok, BB – we can go rest on that rock over there…"

She rubbed her aching forehead as Beast Boy started his traditional victory dance.

"I'm the man, uh-huh…. Who's da man?"

Happy sighed regaining her naturally Happy mood, as she got an idea…

"Hey BB – wanna race?"

Beast Boy looked up and grinned devilishly.

"Sure, if you think you're ready to take on the speed-devil Beast Boy."

Happy rolled her eyes as Beast Boy began flexing his imaginary muscles.

"Ok, we'll go from here to that big rock under the tree."

Beast Boy nodded as he got into his running stance and Happy did the same.

"On your mark-

"Get set-

"Go!

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and started running towards the rock.

'This is way too easy' he thought. Yards away from the rock, he looked back over his shoulder expecting to see the not-so-cheerful girl trying to keep up with him.

. 'Hey where'd she go?' he thought looking thoroughly confused.

He heard a chuckle coming from behind him and turned around to see Happy waving at him from atop the big rock.

"What took you so long Beast Boy?" she asked grinning as his jaw dropped.

"Wha…… How did you...But I was in….."

She laughed again as Beast Boy continued stuttering bewilderedly…

He finally came to a conclusion-

"Hey you cheated!" He exclaimed pointing a finger at her.

"You…..should have…….seen the look……on your face!" she said between laughs.

He sulked for a few minutes then jumped up on the rock next to her as her laughter finally ceased. The sun was just beginning to come out from behind the clouds, bathing the rock in a pure golden sunlight. Beast Boy snuggled against her as she sighed happily.

"It looks like we spent all day looking for the portal…" She said.

Beast Boy nodded, choosing for the first time to remain silent.

"Maybe tomorrow I can take you around and show you the fun parts of Raven's mind..." she suggested.

"Wow, I would have never thought any parts of Raven's mind could be fun…" said Beast Boy.

They laughed lightly, oblivious to the figure that had just emerged out of the bushes behind them…

"Beast Boy, I really had fun with you today..."

"Me too…" he replied blushing.

She pulled away from him, staring into his eyes.

He blushed again, scooting closer as her eyes closed…

Their mouths were inches apart as Beast Boy's heart pumped faster and faster…

Their lips were about to touch just as -

Suddenly, an enraged yell broke them apart as the spying figure jumped out from behind the bushes. Her red eyes gleamed brightly as Beast Boy and Happy stared with wide terror-filled eyes.

They were unable to move, but a small whisper helpless whisper escaped from Beast Boy's dry lips….

"Raven?"

Mwahahahahah! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't help it, they're just so fun to write!

See you next time -

Ps. Read and Review

Yours truly,

Angel-4rom-Heaven


	6. Chapter 6

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Review Responses

I feel awfully random- Lol, your brother reminds me of my cousin whose smartest words of wisdom were- 'Some people like cucumbers pickled…' --' Anyway- thanks for the review!

Baby05- Lol, B.T. probably would do that…SUAS!

DarkMoonFang- Don't shoot me! I updated! Whew! Lol, ttyl!

Regrem Erutaerc- Thanks for all the good ideas! I'm not sure what is going to happen yet, but I might use some in future chapters… Your ideas were good though! I think you should start a story, if you ever do I'll be one of the first people to review!

Chapter 6 of Periodical Emotions

To say that Beast Boy was simply scared would be the biggest under-statement of the year. The tiny, green elf-like boy was completely terrified as he sat cowering on the huge rock. About six yards away from him stood two figures: one was an emotion, wearing a red cloak that seemed to be loudly growling. If the first figure appeared mad, that was nothing compared to the other standing behind it.

Behind Anger stood the real Raven her eyes wide with surprise as she looked from Beast Boy to Happy.

Suddenly, a growling noise came from deep inside Raven's throat as her wild hair began to billow about her face, blown from her newly created black aura that was now surrounding her body.

As her eyes darted back and forth from Happy to Beast Boy, they slowly separated into four red slanted eyes. Inside her mind, Raven tried unsuccessfully not to lose control of her emotion Anger.

Meanwhile, Anger began growling louder and louder until finally Raven lost control completely of her emotion completely.

The red-cloaked emotion slowly began to morph in to the large, red figure that Beast Boy recognized at once- Trigon.

Beast Boy began shaking slightly; his eyes were full of terror. He turned expecting Happy to try to help him in some way- only to see that the emotion had disappeared. 'Uh-oh… now he was really in for it…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles and miles away from the huge rock, Happy flew through the air at a breakneck speed. She heard a loud scream come from somewhere behind her and flew even faster- she needed to help them.

Landing on the ground, she ran through one of the portals and appeared in a place with a lavender sky. She raced towards the only shelter within miles- a bright purple and pink mansion. Without even bothering to knock, she phased through the door and ran past a heart-shaped table, up spiral stairs to the very top room which had a door in the shape of a heart. She opened the door and ran inside.

"Affection- where are you?" she shouted

Within mere moments, a tall girl identical to Raven walked out from behind a large bookshelf holding a magazine in her right hand.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

Some of the main differences between Affection and Raven's other emotions were easy to see. Affection seemed a little bit taller than Raven herself- mainly because of the lavender high-heeled shoes she was wearing- that matched her short strapless lavender dress, her once pale face was now covered in makeup and lipstick and her hair was wound up in an elegant bun with a small piece hanging down with a small lavender rose barrette at the end.

She put the book down, sensing that something was wrong and walked over to Happy as the out-of-breath emotion began to explain the dire situation…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the rock, Raven and Beast Boy weren't doing so good… For what seemed about the hundredth time Beast Boy tried attacking Anger, only to be thrown back down to the hard ground every single time.

So after many countless tries, Raven sat behind a huge rock thinking of a plan that they could use to defeat Anger; she sighed.

If only she had kept control of her emotions none of this would have happened, but after seeing Beast Boy and Happy together like that her anger flared up and Trigon had taken control of her once again. Raven's eyes narrowed remembering the sight of Happy and Beast Boy….together like that…

'_Why am I feeling this way?' she thought._

'_You're jealous…_' a wisdom-filled voice whispered to her.

'_Uh-huh'_ Raven thought sarcastically, '_The day I like Beast Boy, is the day pigs fly...' _

Raven heard a loud squeal and looked up just in time to see that agreen pig catapulted back through the air by the sheer force of Anger's blow.

'_Apparently, I spoke too soon...' _thought Raven sighing as she heard a small, soft chuckle coming from up above her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! XD Did you like it?

Remember to 

----Read + Review

---- Email me or send me a message

if you have any questions or comments

XD See you next time!

Angel-4rom-Heaven


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: (wow, I forgot all about these… ') I don't own the Teen Titans and if I did I would continue the cartoon series and show Season 6. (email me for more info.)

I'm sorry for not updating last Saturday, I know I said I would update every weekend but I didn't have that much time to go on Fanfiction because of school projects and it took a lot of time wrapping presents and stuff…

Please accept my apology and thanks for the kind reviews- keep them up.

Also, I would like to say:

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HAPPY HANUKKAH!

HAPPY KWANZA!

And any other holidays I forgot.

Review Responses

I feel awfully random- Lol it was fun for me to write the pigs flying part too. Thanks for all your kind reviews!

DarkMoonFang- Wow, I'm touched. Thanks for the review; I'll review your stories if you update them.

Futuremarine1000- Thanks!

Baby05- Lol, that's funny….and remember B.T + B.W…**UNITE!**

Regrem Erutaerc- Ok, I'll try to follow your advice; thanks for all of your information and supporting reviews!

Chapter 7 of Periodical Emotions

_Continued from the last chapter:_

Back at the rock, Raven and Beast Boy weren't doing so good… For what seemed about the hundredth time had Beast Boy launched himself, at the Trigon form of Anger trying to find a weak spot, only to be knocked back down to the hard ground every single time.

After many countless tries, Raven had temporarily given up even though Beast Boy kept on trying. She now sat behind a huge rock thinking of plan to defeat her out of control Anger.

If only she had kept control of her emotions none of this would have happened, but after seeing Beast Boy and Happy together like that her anger flared up and Trigon had taken control of her once again. Raven's eyes narrowed remembering the sight of Happy and Beast Boy….together like that…

'_Why am I feeling this way?' she thought._

'_You're jealous…_' a wisdom-filled voice whispered to her.

'_Uh-huh'_ Raven thought sarcastically, '_The day I like Beast Boy, is the day pigs fly...' _

At that very moment, Raven heard a loud squeal and looked up just in time to see a green boar that had just been catapulted back through the air by the sheer force of Anger's blow.

'_Apparently, I spoke too soon...' _thought Raven sighing quietly as she heard a small, soft chuckle coming from up above her…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked up to see two figures floating above in the lavender and light blue sky. The one in a pink mini-skirt and shirt waved cheerfully down at Raven while the other, who was wearing a strapless light-purple dress, was too busy glaring daggers at Anger to notice.

In one quick motion, Affection flew straight at Anger and Happy landed next to the unconscious Beast Boy who had just returned to his human form. Raven sat a few feet away watching as Happy cradled his head in her arms.

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" she asked softly as a worried expression came over her face. He stirred slowly, and then looked up at Happy with a blank face.

"Happy?" he said startled as her face broke into a relieved grin.

"Beast Boy, you're ok!" she said giving him one of Starfire's trademark lung crushing hugs. By the time he was able to breathe again and his face turned back from blue to green, he decided that his continuous need to talk was the same even in alternate dimensions.

"So, you decided to come back now that I've weakened Anger for you…" Beast Boy said with a smug smile, oblivious to the fact that he hadn't made a single scratch. Happy laughed and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Eh-**HEM**..." Raven loudly cleared her throat causing them to break apart as she impatiently tapped her foot, "We'd better go help Affec-… I mean my other emotion deal with Anger." She said with crossed arms, mentally deciding that Beast Boy really did not need to know that Affection was one of her emotions. She couldn't imagine what he would do then. So the two people and one emotion ran into the clearing where a ferocious battle waged on.

Two large trees were surrounded by black magic as they were ripped entirely out by their roots and thrown viscously by Affection. They flew at the Trigon-influenced Anger. Anger easily repelled the attack back at the Affection who in turn dodged the same attack she had just thrown. With gritted teeth and furrowed eyebrows, they clashed, dodged and fought; both with a ferocity fueled by their emotion. **"HATRED SHALL CONSUME YOU!" **shouted Anger as she lashed out at Affection with a huge orange beam. "That's what you think!" shouted Affection as Anger's beam was met with equal force by Affection's black one. The two attacks both tried to overcome one another. (Think Dragon Ball Z style people) For a moment, it seemed that Anger was winning, as the orange beam pushed back the black one further back. Affection struggled to overcome her opponent, but Anger was just too strong and the orange beam continued to get closer and closer to the struggling emotion.

Affection looked over at Beast Boy in desperation and was surprised to see that his eyes were locked entirely on Raven instead of the battle of emotions being staged right in front of him. She managed a small smile as she felt her power grow stronger and stronger. When it was at its highest, the black beam was struck with a magenta stripe that came directly from Affection's hands. It circled around towards the end of the black beam and pushed the orange beam farther back. She concentrated harder and thought of Raven's true love. '_The way his cute little fang would sticks up when he smiles, how he always tries to make Raven laugh and be happy. He would make the perfect guy for Raven._' The more she thought of Beast Boy, the stronger she got. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice that the black beam had almost reached Anger.

A few seconds later the black beam reached Anger completely overcoming the orange one as Anger was knocked clear off her feet. Affection smiled as Happy ran over to her. "Yay we did it!" the Happy girl shouted giving her fellow emotion a huge hug. "Its not over yet…" said Affection pointing over at Anger who was just getting back to her feet. They got into their fighting positions.Raven decided that this was their chance. "Come on Beast Boy, lets go finish this." she said as she looked back at him before heading towards Anger. Beast Boy, who was still a little dazed remained rooted to the spot. "Wow, who knew Raven could look so good in a dress…" he said to himself. Luckily for him, Raven was already flying towards the weakened Anger and didn't manage to hear his last comment. He smiled 'She should wear them more often…' he thought not daring to say it aloud. He stood for a moment picturing Raven in various dresses (A/N: some that regular people wouldn't even consider leaving the bedroom in…--') before he followed his secret love into the clearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it good? This time I actually proofreaded it… --' Anyway, remember to read and review. Also I'd like to say:

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HAPPY HANUKKAH!

HAPPY KWANZA!

-once again.

See you guys at Chapter 8

'Till next time-

Angel-4rom-Heaven


	8. Chapter 8

Whoa…I'm really really really really really really sorry. At first, I wasn't able to update because I went out of town for the Holidays, then school started again and I was just too busy to update. Sorry guys, I hope you can forgive me. :)

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, Beast Boy and Raven would have been together by now, so would Robin and Starfire, Terra would find someone else that she could mess w/ and betray and I WOULDN'T CANCEL THE SERIES!

Whew Now that I got that over…

Time for…

Review Responses!

Baby05- See, I told you I would update! Lol, wow! I never knew actiony was a word! XD - thanks 4 the review and SUAS! Ps. remember da strawberry milk:)

Regrem Erutaerc- W0wzer, thanks for all the great advice and nice things you've said, it really makes me feel like someone cares. Lol, it would be really funny if that happened to Raven; I'll probably make Affection's lust side show sometime later on in the story… Thanks:)

Chapter 8 of Periodical Emotions

_In Nevermore That Night:_

"**I WILL get revenge on all of you!"** shouted Anger.

Brave shook her head as she handcuffed Anger's hands together, "Don't you ever learn?" she asked "Every time you break loose we'll be there to put your sorry butt back in line!" she finished snapping the hand cuffs on, then smiling proudly as she binded Anger to a tall metal pole with metal chains attached. The raged emotion continued to growl and struggle, but Brave paid her no attention to her as she walked over to Happy and Raven.

"Does this usually happen?" Beast Boy asked Raven, as Brave walked over. Raven and Happy were busy healing Affection's arm. Even with their healing powers, the wound was very deep and ran from the back of the emotion's wrist up to her shoulder. Raven had resorted to the normal way of healing wounds. With a First-Aid Kit, which Happy had borrowed from Knowledge, Raven sat next to Affection cleaning the wound with a cotton pad and rubbing alcohol. Affection winced as the cut burned and looked away.

"Does _what_ usually happen?" Brave asked answering Beast Boy's ignored question. She stood with her hands on her hips, looking at Beast Boy curiously. He tuned to look at her and blushed, recognizing her from their last 'encounter'… He turned his gaze towards the campfire that they had built.

"It seems like every time we come here, Trigon is trying to take over." He said watching his legs dangle over the edge of the rock, "I don't get it… Didn't we already kick his butt when he tried to end the world?"

Brave thought for a moment, "That wasn't really Trigon who we just fought…" she said, "That was one of our sister emotions: Anger, who took the form of Trigon."

"Oh…" he said shortly before continuing.

"Then why did you lock her up like that?" he asked looking straight at her. She tried to avoid his gaze. "It's more complicated than that…"

"But, couldn't she be just like the rest of you?"

Brave, who could think of no response to this remained silent, listening to Affection's whimpers in the background. _'Didn't Beast Boy usually act like an immature brat?' _

"Hey Brave-" he asked breaking the silence as his eyes strayed over to Affection.

"Yeah?"

"If that's Happy over there in the pink, you're Brave and the girl in the gray from last time is Timid……….…who's that emotion in the purple dress?" Brave looked up to see him pointing over at Affection and her throat tightened for a completely different reason.

She knew that Raven had intentionally kept the name of her 'secret' emotion a secret from all her friends, but if Raven and Beast Boy were to be together- as all her emotions agreed- then shouldn't he know? She swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to get the guilty feeling out of her throat. It didn't work, but she continued anyway, seeming less and less like herself.

"You want to know her name?" she asked, uncertainly. Beast Boy nodded.

"Well…." She gulped again, and then sighed. Raven would kill her when she found out. The tension doubled. "Her name is-

Just when Brave was about to finish, a loud noise interrupted her stuttering speech. A large black ball fell out of the sky landing somewhere in the forest surrounding them, causing Raven, Happy, Affection, Beast Boy, Brave and even Anger to look up.

Raven, Affection, Beast Boy, Happy and Brave all exchanged curious glances. Then soundlessly Brave, Happy and Beast Boy got up and rushed over into the commotion.

Raven got up, ready to run after them when she looked back and realized that Affection was still sitting on the rock looking up at her helplessly.

She sighed, and then sat back down. Affection couldn't go anywhere with a wounded arm. "I guess they'll have to deal with that thing was on their own…" said Raven, then sighed before picking the First Aid Kit up again and beginning to wrap Affections wound.

While Raven stayed behind taking care of Affection, the others continued running.

A green eagle zoomed through the dark trees as the two emotions flew behind him.

Brave was ready to kick butt as always; alien or not. As always, Happy was happy to help. Beast Boy was just curious to see what in Raven's mind could possibly cause that much commotion. They all thought they were prepared to kick butt, help and investigate.

But when they finally reached the crash site, where tiny sparks of black magic were still flying around, they all froze dead on the spot at the sight.

_Back at the Tower: _

"Titans………..**_GO_**!

The three remaining titans were armed with forks, knives, spoons, plates and one mustard bottle as they attacked…………………………………their Chinese takeout.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin sat around the kitchen table about to eat their dinner. Cyborg had just ordered the restaurant's biggest platter that consisted of 4 orange chickens, 6 shrimp fried rice, 3 sweet-and-sour shrimp plates, 2 vegetarian sides, 5 egg roles and 10 fortune cookies.

"Which one should I eat first?" asked Cyborg rubbing his hands together, as he piled some of everything onto his plate anyway.

Robin gathered some sweet-and-sour shrimp and fried rice on his plate then sat back looking about his team. It always made him feel good to see them so happy.

His smile faltered as his eyes stopped on the two empty chairs next to Starfire, who was already chomping down her mustard-covered rice.

"Hey Star," said Cyborg as he slurped up a noodle, "You know, instead of using the mustard bottle, you could just use the mustard **packets** that came with the food." Starfire looked up at the half-robot.

"Please friend Cyborg," a look of confusion came over her face, "Are you not speaking of the earthly expression for the tool used to hit small yellow balls while standing on a large green square?"

Cyborg sweatdropped, wondering what on Earth (or maybe Tameran) she was talking about. Lucky for him, Robin interrupted her

"Hey" he asked, "Have any of you guys seen Raven or Beast Boy lately?"

Cyborg visibly tensed but Robin didn't notice. Starfire's confused look changed to a concerned one. "I too have not seen Raven ever since The Fool of April's Day." Robin's scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I haven't seen Beast Boy either…."

Cyborg decided it would seem suspicious if he remained so quiet. He tried to look as mystified as the others did. "Uh….Maybe they j- just went for a walk or some thing." He said trying to remain calm. '_I wonder why they're taking so long?'_ he thought nervously, '_Raven's probably still trying to drag Beast Boy's dead corpse back…' _

"Well if the last time I saw Beast Boy was on April Fools when he was going into Raven's room…." Said Robin concluding, "And the last time Starfire saw Raven was on the same day when she was also heading towards her room…..."

Cyborg was nervously biting on his nails now as the spiky haired teen was coming to his conclusion. "Then that must mean that Raven and Beast Boy are…………………" Cyborg was about to faint.

"**DATING!" **shouted Starfire gleefully finishing Robin's sentence while jumping up and down in the air clapping.

Robin stood, almost frozen stiff with wide, scared eyes "…I was just going to say sleeping in…" he murmured. Starfire completely oblivious to his comment continued jumping.

"Starfire," said Robin overcoming his shock and now trying to still the jumping alien, "Maybe we should concentrate more on finding Raven and Beast Boy."

Cyborg had froze in the middle of biting down his nails, his face turned the color of day old oatmeal as he tried to hold his laughter in. **_"HAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!" _**He laughed so loud that Robin nearly blew away.

The redheaded alien stood looking at them innocently. "But if friends Raven and Beast Boy are not performing the earthly 'dating' rituals, what else could they be away doing?" This just caused the mechanical teen to laugh even harder, and Starfire gave Robin another confused look.

Robin chuckled, thinking that that his one-and-only crush was probably right.

** XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

_Back in Nevermore:_

Brave, Happy and Beast Boy stood looking down upon the strange sight. On the ground in front of them lay a tangled mass of yellow, orange, grey and brown.

Four of Raven's emotions lay sprawled on the ground. Their eyes remained shut and the way they were laid out on the ground made them look as though they were dead.

Even more disturbing than their 'dead' appearance was their shocking clothing. Beast Boy recognized Timid by the fearful look on her face, even though a low V-neck shirt replaced her long grey cloak. To match, she wore grey skintight short that went very well with her silver hoop earrings.

The emotion lying next to her held a black pair of thick, round glasses in one hand. To Beast Boy, her glasses made her look like the studious type, but her clothes said something completely different. Her sleeveless yellow shirt stopped short of her waist, revealing her pale stomach. Her knee-length skirt was barely covering her legs, and Beast Boy could see that she was wearing a pair of yellow boots.

The next emotion wore a short brown dress similar to Brave's dress. The only difference was that the dress sleeves got wider towards the end of her arms, and she wore brown knee-high boots. The face of this emotion was so peaceful that, unlike the other emotions, it appeared she was merely sleeping.

The 4th and last emotion had the most shocking outfit. The Raven look-alike lay sprawled on the ground wearing a bright orange swimsuit top and bikini with an orange swimsuit skirt tied sloppily around her waist. Her top, skirt and even her own body were encrusted with various food stains that ranged from all sizes and colors. On her left cheek was a large stain that at first looked like water to Beast Boy, but when he squinted his eyes he could see that it was a small puddle of drool.

Beast Boy was completely confused and their revealing clothing didn't help at all. He turned to Happy and Brave

"What's going-

However, before he could finish his sentence, a loud noise interrupted him.

**BBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!**

Beast Boy, Happy and Brave all turned towards the emotion in the orange bikini. She was now sitting up and rotating her finger around in her grimy ear. Her loud burp caused the other three emotions to get up.

The emotion in the glasses slowly stood up and then helped the one in the brown dress up, who in turn helped the scared girl in the grey up. The emotion in the bikini remained sitting on the ground.

The four emotions looked over at Happy, Brave and Beast Boy and they looked back. The commotion began.

"That's the last time I ever trust a sissy emotion like Timid to control the flight pad," said the bikinied emotion that was now cleaning out her other ear, "Stupid emotion can't even get us to the ground in one piece!"

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes," said the emotion in a brown dress frowning at the Rude, "Don't feel bad Timid." She said to the shy girl in the grey.

"A mistake, Wisdom?" shouted the girl in the orange bikini, "that wimp nearly got us killed!"

The girl in the yellow put on her glasses then straightened her clothes out neatly. "Rude," she said looking up at the girl in the orange bikini, "Calm down, everyone's ok and that's all that matters."

"Yeah Knowledge," Rude replied, "We're all doing just **GREAT**…" She looked around at everyone, "Standing here in front ofyou-know-whowearing these sluttish clothes while he sits there staring at us!"

There was a short silence. Then Wisdom, Knowledge and Timid all turned and looked around finally noticing Beast Boy, Happy and Brave who were still staring strangely at them. There was a long pause...

Unexpectedly, and for the first time that night, Timid spoke breaking the stony silence.

"…Maybe we should go sort things out with Raven…" she said quietly looking up at Knowledge and Wisdom.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Knowledge adjusting her glasses. She then turned to face Brave, Happy and Beast Boy. "Can you take us to Raven?" she asked.

Brave nodded. Then all five emotions; Happy, Wisdom, Knowledge, Timid, and Rude begin following Brave as she led them back towards Raven and Affection.

Beast Boy stood behind, watching the emotions walk ahead. He was completely confused. _'Who were those other emotions?' 'Why were they wearing those clothes?' _

He stood wondering about these questions when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Happy standing above him.

"Hey Beast Boy, aren't you coming?" she said with a smile. Beast Boy looked up at her. Then he smiled, "Yeah…" he said before standing up and following Happy back towards Raven.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

Wow, that seemed like a long chapter. XD I'm so proud, was it good?

Please Read and Review!

With Lots of Love From,

Angel-4rom-Heaven


	9. Chapter 9

...sigh... Periodical Emotions is coming to its end… This will be one of the last chapters. I feel kinda sad, but when I'm done with this story I can finally say I finished my 1st story. I have two stories planned out already; one's a Teen Titans fic, and the others an Inuyasha fic. I'm not starting them till I'm done w/ this one though…

**Review Responses!**

xXBaby05XxBBRJE06- 'Things Change' seemed kinda sad to me, because Terra was pretending she didn't know Beast Boy. But I still didn't get how she came back to life.

p.s. I like your new s/n Dejah!

Regrem Erutaerc- But isn't Trigon completely evil? Thanks, and good luck with your story!

DarkMoonFang- Sorry to hear about the problem with your computer. sniff I'll try to resend the email I sent you. Xd Dream Guy sounds like a good idea and it would be the perfect thing to make Beast Boy jealous, but many people have told me that Raven has only 8 emotions; Affection, Happy, Timid, Anger, Knowledge, Wisdom and Rude. Sorry about that… p.s. I thought of an idea for a new Inuyasha story!

* * *

Chapter 9 of Periodical Emotions

'_What's taking Beast Boy so long?'_ Raven asked herself sighing quietly as she wrapped bandages around Affection's wounded arm. She now wished she had gone with the others instead of staying behind with Affection.

Raven sighed, it couldn't be helped.

"What's wrong, Raven?" Affection asked looking up at her.

A tick mark appeared on Raven's forehead, apparently she had not sighed quietly enough.

"Nothing…" murmured Raven trying to change the subject, "Turn your arm over so I can finish wrapping the other side and then we'll be done."

Knowing she was hiding something, Affection looked into Raven's mind using her psychic powers. She couldn't help feeling a little guilty; usually Raven prohibited them from using their powers to their own advantage, but this time was different. This time Raven's love life was now at stake.

Affection could see that Raven was worried about Beast Boy and that thought alone gave her a sudden bout of hope (and a few lecherous thoughts) as a smile spread across her face, _'It's about time things started heating up_….' she thought to herself,_ '…and I know just the way to do it.'_

But sadly, here in Nevermore, emotional thoughts didn't usually come without consequences, and this time was no exception.

With Affection's sudden boost of power came two consequences.

First off, all of the emotion's already short and revealing outfits……got even shorter and more revealing…

* * *

As she walked through the forest along with Beast Boy and the other emotions, Happy's miniskirt shrunk a few inches shorter, now barely covering her pink underwear. 

Beast Boy, who happened to be walking right behind her saw this, and turned bright red before emitting a strange, and high mouse-like squeak, that caused Happy to turn around.

"Are you ok, Beast Boy?" she asked looking at him strangely, "Your face looks a little red…"

"Are you sure you don't have fever?"

His face was still bright red but he timidly nodded and she slowly turned back around, after giving him a suspicious look. The young green boy walked behind trying hard to get the red blush crisscrossing his face to disappear. _'Things are really getting weird around here…' _he thought.

* * *

Another consequence of Affection's thoughts was the strange feeling Raven felt bubbling in the pit of her stomach. (No, its not gas people… XD) It felt different to anything Raven had ever experienced before, and had a sort of fluttering effect on her almost making her feel happy and care-free. She frowned grumpily, trying to get rid of the unwanted feeling. The worst part of it was….……it reminded her of Beast Boy. Affection watched her frowning strangely and wondered what was going on. She didn't have to wonder long though… 

Once it began to affect Raven, it began to spread throughout all of her emotions.

They all paused, recognizing the feeling. Anger's lips curled downwards as she squirmed trying her best to get rid of it, Knowledge wrote it off as some sort of scientifical feeling, and Happy embraced it giggling at the tickling sensation (at the same time causing Beast Boy to wonder if she was still sane). Timid gasped quietly as she shook fearfully, wondering what to do, and Rude hardly realized that it wasn't just gas. All in all, Wisdom, and Affection were the only ones who really knew what was going on, even Raven herself couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly, the fluttering disappeared as quickly as it had come…..Raven and many emotions sighed in relief. The others continued their walk back and Raven continued wrapping Affection's arm, while at the same time secretly wondering, _'What the hell was that?' _

Raven dismissed all thoughts of the strange feeling from her mind, as she finally finished wrapping Affection's arm.

"It should be good now," said Raven standing up to gathering all the medical supplies, "But you'll have to keep the bandages on for at least three or four days."

Raven paused in the middle of closing the First-Aid kit when she heard footsteps approaching.

"What took you so-

Raven stopped in mid-sentence with her mouth hanging open and eyes as wide as dinner plates as she looked on in amazement at the seven newcomers.

At first, Raven almost didn't recognize them, but there was no mistaking 6 mirror copies of herself or that light green skin…… it was Beast Boy and her six emotions.

Raven's wide eyes passed over Happy's mini-miniskirt, the low V-neck of Timid's shirt and Wisdom's skin-tight dress, and then her eyes narrowed.

Her own emotions were wearing clothes that even she wouldn't wear! Had they no shame? Raven's left eye began twitching dangerously.

It was the sight of Rude in her orange bikini lazily scratching her backside that finally made Raven snap, causing several rocks to explode.

"Will somebody please tell me……" she said with a stressed sigh, "what the hell is going on here?"

There was a long silence where Beast Boy looked at Raven, Knowledge glanced at Wisdom, Affection stared at Beast Boy, Timid looked down fearfully shaking and Raven glared at everyone.

Brave stepped up to the plate first, breaking the silence, "If you cowards won't tell her then I will!"

Raven looked at her ready to hear the 'big secret', but just when she was about to answer, the spectacled emotion in the yellow outfit, appeared beside her, clamping a hand over her mouth, and effectively muffling her words, another tick sign appaered on Rave's forehead.

"Um…maybe Wisdom should tell her…" said Knowledge, still covering Brave's mouth; the others stared at her strangely at her and she smiled nervously, and then looked over at the emotion wearing a brown dress.

"I think Affection should be the one to tell her," said Wisdom, "After all, it's a result of her powers."

She said, passing the burden onto yet another emotion.

There was a short pause and everyone looked over at Affection who was busy staring at Beast Boy. A puddle of drool rolled down her cheek.

She regained consciousness from a playful light slap to her head from Happy. Wiping the drool from her chin as a small smile crossed her face she replied, "I'm sure Happy would love to tell her."

After a while, it seemed like Raven was never going to get an answer. Every emotion that was chosen never answered, instead choosing to simply pass the unwanted task of telling Raven the 'big secret' to another emotion which did the same.

Raven and Beast Boy stood watching the strange pattern as it got louder and louder.

"Dude…," said Beast Boy staring at the emotional battlefield in awe, "Are they always like this?"

"You have no idea…" Raven replied, holding the palm of her hand against her head with a sigh. Soon the emotion's 'polite' conversation changed into a loud shouting match between 7 of Raven's emotions.

Hair was pulled and powers raged on as confusion reigned supreme, causing the once quiet forest to turn into a loud noisy mass of energy.

The noise continued, pounding constantly into Raven's already throbbing head. She couldn't take it any more...

"**QUIET!"** shouted Raven and everyone froze.

Brave had froze with her hands on her hips in the middle of cheering on Knowledge, who was frozen with a finger pointing in Rude's face. Apparently she had been giving a long lecture to the gum-chewing slob that still sat unfazed by the stillness.

Raven glared at everyone ferociously, daring any one of the stilled emotions to speak.

Brave had froze with her hands on her hips in the middle of cheering on Knowledge, who was frozen with her finger pointing in Rude's face. Apparently she had been giving a long lecture to the gum-chewing slob that still sat unfazed by the stillness.

Happy, believe-it-or-not, had paused in mid-air, in a position and expression that could only mean that the care-free emotion had been bouncing around 'happily' again.

Beast Boy laughed lightly at the strange scene but he quickly stopped as Raven flashed a death glare his way, before turning back to the emotions.

"Now," said Raven intensly glaring at the emotions, "the next person to make a sound, will suffer an excruciatingly painful death."

The whole atmosphere immediately stilled and no one dared to move a muscle. With the smallest of smiles, she continued.

"If we can't talk this out as civilized people," she paused glaring at each emotion, "then we're going to have to take it to Council...

* * *

Whew, this chapter was slightly shorter that the last but I'm still proud of it, even if it took a little longer to write. 

Remember to **review**! My favorite part was when Beast Boy and Raven were watching the emotions fight. It was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read too.

Just out of curiosity….. what happened to all my reviewers?

Some faithful reviewers like, xXBaby05XxBBRJE06, Regrem Erutaerc, and DarkMoonfang are still reviewing, but now I'm only getting about 2 or 3 reviews per chapter… It's kind of depressing.

Anyway, I just want to say thank you to all the people who are still faithfully reviewing my story.

With Lots of Love,

Angel-4rom-Heaven


End file.
